


Tell Me How Much You Like It

by DoMeCarisi (orphan_account)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barisi sandwich, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, This is not going to be everyone's cup of tea, Utter Filth, light domination, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoMeCarisi
Summary: You, Sonny, and Rafael have a good thing going. But tonight you decide to try something new.





	

The dim glow of the streetlights outside peeked through the drawn curtains, casting long shadows on the slate green walls of the bedroom. It glinted off the silver watchband worn by the man in front of you, faintly illuminating the shocks of grey at his temples. He leaned down, trailing kisses along the long line of your neck, his hands brushing down your sides, around your hips and onto your ass. Eyes closed, you savored his touch and the warmth of his tall, lean frame pressed against you. A slow ache was beginning to build between your thighs, anxious with anticipation.

Hands firm on your backside, Sonny pulled you closer to him before tracing up your back, his fingers easily finding the pull of your zipper. He began to slowly inch it down as he sucked at the pulse point on your throat, your heart thrumming steadily against his lips in a breathless rush. Even after countless nights together, his touch still sent a thrill up your spine.

But before he could finish, his hand was stopped by another, and a firmer, more assured grip took hold of the metal clasp from behind you. He drew it down quickly before slipping the straps from your shoulders. The little black sheath fell away, down past your hips. Puddling into a pool of silk around your feet.

Rafael moved in closer, his arousal pressed hard against your back, his hands settling onto your bare waist. Fingers hot against your skin. Sonny’s lips found yours again as Rafael kissed down your neck to your shoulder, his hands moving down your stomach to the small strip of lace fabric between your legs. He rubbed against you lightly at first and you moaned against Sonny’s mouth, desire surging through your body. You had been on edge all night and just the slightest graze was nearly enough to send you over.

He pushed aside the fabric and ran his finger along you before sliding it in. You let out a sharp sigh, slightly bending your knees as the feeling rushed over you, Rafael’s finger steadily pulsing against your walls. Grateful that Sonny’s arms still held you upright as you melted against the sensation.

You could hear the wicked smile in Rafael’s voice as he spoke past you, to Sonny.

“You won’t believe how wet she is for us.”

He then quickly removed his hand, moving it up to cup your breast and brushing a thumb over your nipple as he purred into your ear.

“Now get on the bed.”

You obeyed without hesitation, laying back on the crisp, cool sheets.

Sonny climbed on top of you, greedily pulling off the rest of your clothes and then grasping your knees and easing them apart. You raised your hips from the bed, needing him more than anything else as he ran his fingers up your inner thighs, his feather-light touch teasing out small moans. Then his hand was between your legs, a deft finger dipping inside.

“Wow, you're right, Rafi,” he said, looking straight at you with an amused grin. “She’s soaked.”

Your body trembled under him, knowing what was coming next. How he always seemed to touch you just right. Soon his thumb was rubbing tight circles against your clit as waves of pleasure rolled through you. You pushed back against him with a moan as he inserted one, then two fingers inside you.

“Sonny…” you sighed, tangling your hands in his hair, closing your eyes and arching your back as he began to steadily work you. His chest pressed to yours, heart racing. You then felt him press his cock against you and couldn’t help but grind against him, urging him inside.

But instead, he decided to wait. To tease. Taunting you with kisses pressed into your chest, trailing his tongue across your breasts. Sending a jolt through your body as you squirmed and whined under his touch.

It was agonizing and you needed him _now,_ and he knew it.

Finally, he pushed inside, filling you up and flooding you with fevered need as he started to move in and out slowly. He lowered his head next to yours, breathing matched as he increased the pace, his nails tugging against your skin. He then repositioned onto his knees, hooking his fingers under your hips to drive into you harder as Rafael came up behind him, bringing a hand up to turn Sonny’s head and land a hard kiss on his lips.

You felt a surge of heat flash through you as you watched them, very aware of the building tension down below, Sonny never breaking his stride even with Rafael pressed up behind him, thumb rubbing along his jaw as he kissed him.

And then Rafael’s hands were hidden from view. You couldn’t see what he was doing but could guess as Sonny tensed and jerked forward, snapping his eyes shut and letting out a low groan.

Rafael’s hands then moved over Sonny’s, both of them holding you firmly in place as the momentum began to build. Skin slapping against skin. Each forceful thrust sending shockwaves through you.

Soon the three of you were moving at a brutal pace and the headboard drummed against the wall with the added power that surged through you like electricity.

“Do you want to come?” Rafael asked, nipping at Sonny’s neck. Sonny panted his answer, hair wet with sweat.

“Come for me,” Rafael replied, more of a plea than a demand.

Sonny immediately closed his eyes, his face tight as his hips stuttered forward. Watching him come pushed you past the brink as well and you pressed back against him, grinding hard and unable to hold back a ragged wail as the orgasm ripped through you.

A moment later you opened your eyes, blinking and breathless, and Sonny collapsed next to you on the bed. His cock slung against his thigh, soft and wet. His cheeks red and chest heaving, hand pressed against his forehead. Recovering.

Rafael moved to the other side of you, bringing his lips to yours in a searing kiss. You gasped at the force of it before moving your lips from his, down his jaw and neck and across his collarbone. Licking the salt from his skin as your hands roamed down his back, pulling him tighter against you.

Then with one quick, forceful movement he spread your legs. He sunk his finger inside you, slick with Sonny’s release, then brought it up to your lips. Looking at you expectantly. He didn’t have to say a word; you knew what he wanted, and so you wrapped your lips around his finger, sucking softly. Eyes locked.

You moaned against Rafael’s finger and wondered if you were supposed to like the taste this much. The flavor of Sonny and you. Rafael gave you a pleased smirk before taking back his hand and kissing down your chest, over your stomach.

Your heart pounded wildly as you felt the rough stubble on his cheeks against your legs as he planted a long, languid lick up the apex of your thighs. Stopping just to tease your sensitive clit with a few flicks of the tongue, green eyes fixed on you before moving a finger to your ass.

You instantly tensed, knowing where this was going.

“It’s okay, cariño. Relax,” he said, voice softer. Warmer. You trusted him and with a deep breath, you tried your best to soften. To loosen up.

His finger probed gently at first, using a soft touch and watching you carefully. But soon he had you completely wound up, a deep blush on your cheeks, your hands holding onto your chest tightly. Eyes closed and head rolled back, soft sighs escaping your lips as he continued to prepare you.

You had to admit, this felt _good._

Once you were warmed up, he removed his hand and you could hear the lubricant squelching in his hand as he rubbed it over his cock.  
“Ready?” he asked, moving to the edge of the bed.

You nodded, delirious with pent up tension and wanting and climbed onto his lap and settling against him, your back pressed against his chest. Legs hanging off the edge of the mattress.

Raf held his cock tightly with one hand, guiding himself into you. Stretching you with more than you thought you could handle. But soon the pain and discomfort was replaced with a deep, rolling pleasure as he started to slowly thrust up into you, holding onto you securely.

Your eyes flicked over to Sonny, propped up on his side, idly stroking himself as he watched you ride Rafael. After a moment, he got up from the bed and walked over to your side, standing between your legs. Your heart was pounding so hard you were sure they could hear it as Sonny cupped your chin in his hand, kissing you thoroughly.

“Sonny,” you panted. “I need you.”

His blue eyes found yours and he nodded with understanding, pressing his cock against you, then closing his eyes, groaning and biting his lip with the effort as he eased in. With Rafael slowly working against your ass, it was a tight fit and for a brief moment, you panicked. Not sure if you could take anymore.

“Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?” Sonny asked.

You swallowed hard, intent on recommitting. You insisted it was okay. To keep going.

He did and soon you felt more full than you ever have before. It was almost too much.

Rafael sensed your hesitation and nearly slowed to a stop, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your shoulder.

But soon you regained your confidence and started to rock your hips, just slightly. Just enough to find some comfort. Rafael and Sonny followed your lead, and eventually the three of you found an easy rhythm.

Despite your initial misgivings, you found yourself surrendering to it entirely, moving your hips in time with theirs. And as you started to move together, sparks began to shoot through your body, lighting your nerves on fire.

You quickened the pace, suddenly hungry for it. Reveling in it. Crazed and howling. Raf turned his gentle kisses into a sharp bite, and you gasped, rutting against them both with burning, desperate need.

“Tell me how much you like it,” Raf hummed against your ear, his hands tightly squeezing your breasts.

“Fuck Rafi, I love it,” you exclaimed without hesitation, rolling your head back onto his shoulder. Body bouncing as the men you adored pounded you from both sides, sending you rushing feverishly toward another orgasm. Ears ringing and nails digging hard into Sonny’s back.

“What do you love, mi precioso?”

You groaned, unable to speak, searching for words. Mind blank and completely overtaken with the heat deep inside. Finally you answered between rough breaths, voice cracking under the pressure.

“I love the way you both feel inside me, at the same time.”

You had barely gotten out your answer out before the orgasm shook you, a maelstrom of pleasure tearing through your body with a roar. You buried your face in Sonny’s chest as he stroked your hair, heaving against him. Nearly screaming with the feeling of it.

As you rode out the wave, they began fucking you even more relentlessly, ruthlessly spinning you toward a fever pitch in which you easily came again. Breathless and frenzied, hands grasping at one another with savage lust. Soon enough, they both came as well, releasing inside you with wrenching hips, deep groans and fists clenched.

You stayed together for a few moments in an exhausted daze before disentangling to lay out on the bed. Bodies spent. Softening against one another with contented sighs.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Rafael teased.

You smiled wide in agreement, lazily tracing your fingers down his sternum. Catching your breath, chests steadily rising and falling. Heart rates normalizing.

 

\--

 

After awhile, you decided it was time to go.

Careful not to wake him up, you gently moved out from under Rafael’s arm and climbed off the bed, standing uneasily on weak legs. As you quietly walked toward the bathroom, Sonny sat up. His cheeks still pink, hair sticking up in every direction.

“You're staying, right?”

His voice was hopeful but quiet, and you stopped to turned around and face him.

“Well, I hadn’t planned on it,” you replied. “I didn't bring my overnight bag.”

Truth be told, you wanted to. But as close as the three of you were, you couldn’t help but feel like you were imposing. Leaving right after was simpler.

Sonny quickly hopped from the bed, yanking open a drawer to the large oak dresser against the opposite wall. After rummaging around for a few minutes, he turned to you with a stack of folded clothes and a quirked brow.

“This work?”

You nodded, smiling your thanks before taking them into the bathroom.

After a quick but necessary shower, you exited the bathroom dressed in Sonny’s boxers and Raf’s threadbare Harvard sweatshirt, noticing that Rafael had woken up and turned the sheets down. A mug of chamomile tea rested on the nightstand, for you. Your favorite.

The three of you crawled into the king sized bed together, bodies tired and warm. Buzzing with oxytocin and creeping soreness. Hips aching and raw.

You stretched against the mattress with a happy sigh and rolled onto your side as Rafael hooked his arm around you, pulling you close and nuzzling his face into the dip between your neck and shoulder. And then you felt Sonny’s hand between you, his long arm draped over Raf, gently rubbing the small of your back.

Exhausted and yearning for sleep, you closed your eyes. Lulled by the sounds of their soft breathing and the steady tick of Rafael’s watch nearby on the nightstand. But before you drifted off, you stopped to think about how truly lucky you were. How much you loved and appreciated these men, and how much you valued your moments of time together.


End file.
